


Walk This Earth

by Astoria Gracewell (arh581958)



Series: #MalecWeek [4]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ficlet, M/M, Modern Royalty, Prince!Alec, Royalty, day 4 - cross-over day, guess which cross-over and win a prize, its a mash-up of two films, malecweek, movie-inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Astoria%20Gracewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Trueblood lived the first seventeen years of his life living in Manhattan, believing that he was just like any other teenager in their school—angsty, confused, and with no idea about what to do when he graduated highs school. That, of course, was not the case at all. He just so happened to be a prince, but not just <i>any</i> prince--nope, he was a special little snowflake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk This Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **MalecWeek2016 Day 4** \- _Cross-over Day_
> 
> I had originally planned to participate in MalecWeek since its announcement _months_ ago, but my thesis got in the way and I couldn't open my AO3 account for a whole week. So, as an apology to all of you, I am posting seven stories today for MalecWeek, as a late entry. I hope you still enjoy it even it it's a week late! 
> 
> **Not Beta Read. Beta Open for Volunteers.**

Alexander Trueblood lived the first seventeen years of his life living in Manhattan, believing that he was just like any other teenager in their school—angsty, confused, and with no idea about what to do when he graduated highs school. That, of course, was not the case at all.

“Say that again. I’m _what_?”

The man in front of him—a very handsome man with tanned skin and almond-shaped eyes—smiled like a cat who had just caught its prized mouse. “A prince, Alexander, _the_ crown prince of Idris. Your father was the sole heir to the throne. Since his untimely death, you, as his first born, are now called upon to claim your rightful place at court. Your grandfather awaits you.”

“That—that can’t be possible. I’m—I’m the son of a yoga instructor! That can’t—” Alec looked around, looking for hidden cameras or his friends waiting in the bushes because seventeen-year-old boys _do not_ get ambushed by hot strangers who wanted to sweep them off their feet like Mia Thermopolis. It must have been one of Jace’s pranks again. “Jace, if you’re here, this isn’t funny!”

 “Who’s this Jace?” The man asked with his held slightly tilted to the side. His eyes lost some of their shine. “A lover, perhaps? But it is, Alexander, look around you. Really open your eyes to what you see not just what you _think_ you see. The Shadow World has always been around, in the corner of your eye, right in front of you, if you only use your _sight_.”

“I don’t…” Alec stepped back, stumbling on the stone path which marked his way through the park. Small while heather bloomed around him. He gasped at the sight. It couldn’t—it shouldn’t— “ _This_ is all just a very lucid dream. Plants don’t move like that! It’s impossible. There’s no way this isn’t a dream.”

“Uhgh, _mundanes_ , I don’t understand why they don’t want to see what’s right in front of them.” The man waved his hand over the plants. A light gush of wind blew by the branches. It could have easily been mistaken for something natural if it wasn’t for the way the leaves followed his hand.

Alec shook his head. “No, no, no, that’s not _possible_! This is some crazy Meg Cabot thing! First you say I’m _royalty_ then you say that I’m a fairy? Not the gay kind of fairy but a _fairy­_ -fairy? Does that mean that I have to grow little wings and stuff? Move around with all the sparkly dust.”

The man made a face. “I am astounded by your severe lack of accurate knowledge about this subject matter. Maryse’s wards must have really been powerful.” His hand reached out, not touching but close enough that Alec could feel the heat against his cheek, then his eyes flickered gold. “Ahh, yes, I can sense it—old magic from an age before the Lightwoods. I’m curious as to how it came to be known once more.”

“How—” Alec flinched back when he caught the first real glimpse of the guy’s eyes. They were cat-like with black slits in the middle and the color of molten gold and ivy. It scared him when he saw flashes of pointed ears and dark markings on the guy’s skin. “How would I even believe you if I don’t know your name?”

The guy laughed, and it made several variegated tulips bloomed around Alec. He bowed low and hints of his wings cast a light shadow on the ground. “My name is Magnus Bane, your highness, and I am here to ensure that you are ready to succeed the throne."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really, really sorry for the late entry! *bows* But I finish it all now, see? Story #4~ Guess which ones I mashed-up and I will continue it~ :D 
> 
> If you have a prompt or an idea, you can [INSPIRE ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/submit) on tumblr. Or [TALK TO ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/ask)~
> 
> As always, **kudos/comments/bookmarks** are all appreciated by this author. I take comments as extra-kudos and I _do_ read the bookmark tags (some are really fun).


End file.
